Mothers Do Know Best
by nic0
Summary: ..."Why? Can it be that you and Cagalli are hiding something from me?" -Lenore Zala


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GS/D.**

Lenore Zala pushed the button of the elevator, seventh floor. She was carrying two bags of unknown objects. It was obvious that those two bags were quite heavy, someone would just have to look at how Lenore winces when she carried them.

So why was she there?

She was doing what typical moms would do. Lenore was visiting his son who was away for university. At first, she didn't actually agree to this set-up. She wanted Athrun to just stay in December City and not move to Aprillius. She loved her only son dearly and didn't want to part from him even though he was already in college. But after much begging and pleading, Lenore relented. And so, she couldn't do anything but visit her son on her free days.

Athrun was sweet, gentle, smart, and everything a mom could wish for. But it seemed that no matter how perfect he turned out to be, he didn't have a girlfriend. Why? Nobody knows. It was a secret yet to be discovered. The weird thing in this was Athrun was sharing his flat with a girl. With a girl, you ask? Yes, he was living with a girl. But he said that they didn't have anything beyond friendship. Leonore was suspicious but they denied it.

Lenore placed the two bags gently on the floor and rang the door bell twice. She waited patiently for anyone who would open the door. After a few short seconds, the door was opened by Athrun himself.

"Mom? You should've called if you're going here." Athrun said as he saw his mom outside.

"Why? Can it be that you and Cagalli are hiding something from me?" Lenore asked suspiciously.

"No, I just want to pick you up from the train station. In that way, you wouldn't have to carry these heavy bags." Athrun explained, knowing that his mother had some things on her mind. He got the two bags and placed them over the countertop. Lenore closed the door and followed her son in. She looked around the house and searched for someone.

"Where is Cagalli?"

"She's still in university." Athrun answered.

If you think that this was an over-rated drama series where the mom was a villain and wanted to destroy the relationship between the two leads, you were wrong. Lenore was no villain. To tell you the truth, she actually liked Cagalli.

Cagalli was fun, responsible, outspoken and stubborn. Though she had her fair share of flaws, Lenore really thought that Cagalli was suited for Athrun. The two moved in together when they were both in their second year of University. And now after almost a year of cohabiting, they were still living together with not much problems… well, except for the constant prying of Lenore about the real score between Athrun and Cagalli. But it was not that much, they could handle that.

The first time Leonore laid her eyes on Cagalli, she swore that she saw sparks between the two. They compliment each other like no one else could do. You might say it was cheesy but for Lenore, she didn't care. For Lenore, the two was a match made in heaven and whether you liked it or not, she wouldn't waste a single brain cell. Athrun was for Cagalli, as she was for him. That was final and you could not do anything about it.

Finally, the secret about the plastic bags were discovered. No, it wasn't a bomb. Why would she bring a bomb? Athrun opened the plastic bags and took out the contents one by one. It was food… food and more food. If it's only food, why was it so heavy? Why wouldn't it be, when the two plastic bags were completely stuffed with various food products? Good thing the plastic bags were of fine quality and so they didn't burst. It wasn't unusual for Athrun that his mom brought a lot of food, it was actually quite normal. Even before he moved in with Cagalli, his mom was already bringing him things like this. The only difference was the food doubled when Cagalli joined the picture. His mom always thought that he and Cagalli needed the extra nutrition since both of them were away from home.

When they finished arranging the food in the refrigerator and the cabinets, Athrun and his mom proceeded to the living room. They sat themselves on the couch and watched some crappy show on TV. They talked about school and such. After a while, Lenore found the perfect opportunity to switch the topic to what she really wanted to talk about.

"I see you and Cagalli have a new picture. You look good together." Lenore said, pointing at the picture frame on top of the TV set.

Athrun looked at what his mom where pointing. It was him with Cagalli. They took the picture about a week ago during a friend's party. They had so much fun that night and so he couldn't help but smile when he remembered what happened. But his smile immediately disappeared and was replaced by a frown. Athrun didn't like it when he recalled what his mom could be thinking if he smiled at the picture.

"Mom, don't push it. There's nothing going on between me and Cagalli."

Lenore was disappointed but she wouldn't back down that easily. She hoped that when she asks this question, Athrun would crack and would tell her the real deal. "If there's nothing going on between you two, why are you living together?"

"It's more practical. It's cheaper if we lived together. Besides, we have our own private spaces. Cagalli sleeps in her own bed." Athrun said in defence.

Lenore sighed in dissatisfaction.

But if Athrun thought that his mom gave up, he was wrong. Lenore decided that it was no use asking Athrun since she knew that he wouldn't spill anything. She decided to interrogate Cagalli instead. She figured that she would wait until Cagalli comes home.

Thirty minutes had passed. But still there was no sign of Cagalli. Leonore grew impatient. She stood up from the couch and started to do a little investigation. She checked on her son. Leoore went into the kitchen and saw Athrun doing something on his laptop. She took this as an opportunity to start her search.

Lenore went to Athrun's room first. She looked around, hoping to find anything related to Cagalli. She opened all cabinets, drawers and closet but she didn't find any evidence. Leonore even went to Athrun's personal bath, still she found nothing. She saw that she won't have any progress just checking on Athrun's space, she moved on to Cagalli's room. She did the same. Lenore checked every possible thing there was. But like her first attempt, Lenore failed.

She went back to the living room and slumped into the couch. It was getting late, she needed to go home. She was a little depressed that her visit was all drained down into waste.

Then suddenly a bright idea came to her mind. Her eyes twinkled in delight.

She would admit defeat, just this once.

--

--

--

A week later

"Athrun? Have you seen our sugar jar? I've been looking for it since last week." Cagalli asked from the kitchen. She already bought a new pack of sugar but still Cagalli wanted to look for the jar. Cagalli thought that sugar jar matches the coffee and cream containers quite well.

Athrun tried to remember where he last saw the said jar. He thought hard and then he remembered that his mom came over last week, the exact date the sugar jar went missing. "I'll ask mom. She came over last week. She might have misplaced it." Athrun shouted from the living room.

Cagalli nodded, forgetting that Athrun couldn't see her gestures from where he is sitting. Athrun, on the other hand, took the silence as a sign of approval.

--

--

Athrun decided to send his mom an e-mail regarding the mysterious jar.

To: "Lenore Zala"

Subject: Missing Sugar Jar

Mom,

I'm sorry if this was sudden. Have you seen our sugar jar? It went missing last week.  Please tell me if you've _accidentally seen _it. Cagalli really likes the sugar jar. If you've seen it last week, please tell me. Thanks, mom.

--

--

Athrun and Cagalli were seated on the couch watching again another crappy TV show. While Athrun was watching TV, he had his laptop over the coffee table. He was checking for new mails when he came across the reply of his mom.

To: "Athrun Zala"

Subject: RE: Missing Sugar Jar

Athrun and Cagalli,

Yes, I know where the sugar jar is.

You two should just stop pretending. I know it already.

If Cagalli was sleeping in her own bed, she should have found the sugar jar about a week ago,

PS. Athrun,

The next time you visit us, bring Cagalli. Your dad wants to meet her.

Love,

Mom

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I was just wasting time ******** Lol. To the people who read my other fic, "Athrun Zala Must Die", I'm done with chapter 8. But I'm still thinking if I should post it already. I'll post it if I'm done proof-reading. I'm getting tired of writing that fic. Haha. Kidding. Thanks :P --Nico**


End file.
